


The Perfect Specimen

by Empress_of_Trash



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alpha Izaya, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Shizuo, Omega Verse, Slow Burn, emotionally
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_of_Trash/pseuds/Empress_of_Trash
Summary: Shizuo Heiwajima was the perfect specimen of an Alpha. He was tall, rather handsome, had a presence that cowed all lesser ranks, and even his strength spoke to something primal in relation to Alpha control. The only problem? Shizuo Heiwajima was an Omega.





	1. Prologue: A Catalog of Scents

Shizuo remembered the day he understood just how fucked up the world could be. It was the same day he learned what it meant to be born the different secondary genders in their society. Besides the searing tear of muscles and deep pain of breaks that followed his first blinding rage it was one of his most vivid memories from childhood.

 

He remembers the deep impression of his grandfather’s hand digging into his jaw when he refused to look down when their eyes met. The dismissive way the man had sneered over Kasuka for being quieter and out of the way. The way his mother’s hand had trembled as she held Shizuo and Kasuka’s despite the smile she’d kept firmly on her face. And most of all he’d remembered the way his grandmother hadn’t said a word. Hadn’t even been able to do more but exist quietly when she saw them. How dead she’d looked.

 

He could still hear his grandfather telling them how the world was and their place in it. About Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. During the entire morning he hadn’t heard his grandmother say anything once. He never saw her eyes for more than a moment because she never looked up.

 

Shizuo remembered it was the first time he’d ever hated someone.

 

If Alphas were supposed to be like his grandfather than he never wanted to be one. Never wanted to make his spouse be so quiet and small or his own kids tremble at the sight of him.

 

The next time he felt a similar instantaneous hatred it had been Orihara Izaya.

 

His first year in high school they all received health education and yet again he’d had to endure someone telling him “how the world was” in relations to the secondary genders. Admittedly this time with a bit more relevant information. Shizuo hadn’t really been interested at the time too focused on the lingering sting on his knuckles from where they had been scrapped that morning and the simmering rage that made his blood flow hot even without a clear target. Hearing about Ruts and Heats and fertility had done nothing to calm him especially not when it had been mixed with comments about expected behaviors and how Alphas were supposed to act this way and Betas this and Omegas this.

 

It was almost a release when Izaya had interrupted arriving late and reeking more than usual all sharpness and smirk. Shizuo had followed him away, boiling out at last hot on his trail and the scent of copper and almonds on his tongue. By the end of the week the number of fights had increased with Izaya’s smell and soon it became obvious the increased aggression on the other side of their dynamic was due to presenting.

 

Izaya was an Alpha. If Shizuo hadn’t already hated him his dynamic would have put him off already. Shizuo wasn’t really surprised. Izaya met all the stereotypes. Intelligent, leaders, athletic, confident. Not to mention he was like Shizuo’s own experience with Alphas, dislikable and users. Izaya being one just certained Shizuo’s own stance on the dynamic.

 

He hated the idea of being an Alpha on principle. The longer he went without presenting though the more and more likely he seemed to be a Beta. A position he was more than happy to find himself in. Both for the phantom feeling of normality the dynamic brought with it and for the merit of the dynamic itself. Betas were calm, able to resist hormones and had some immunity to commands. They didn’t have the command that Alphas did, but they didn’t have the misfortune of Omegas. A good middle ground.

 

The idea he could be an Omega never entered anyone’s mind.

 

. . .

 

“Did you hear about the first-year girl?”

 

Annoying.

 

“Yeah, she went into Heat in the middle of class. Heard she got jumped by a third year.”

 

Annoying.

 

“No, her Beta friends got her out. But she did spend her Heat week with _someone_.”

 

_Annoying._

 

“No way, another one?”

 

_Shut up._

 

“Yep, that’s the third one this month.”

 

Shut up.

 

“Fuck, Orihara’s lucky. He’s got a harem.”

 

Shut up.

 

“The bastard could at least share, right?”

 

A chair slammed into the wall beside the speaker's face and the three boys who had been talking all turned as one to take in the panting, snarling appearance of Heiwajima Shizuo glaring directly at them hand still raised from where he’d thrown he seat.

 

The three instantly paled and were running out of the room instantly, tripping over their feet and pushing each other out of the way in there hurry. For a moment Shizuo considered going after them, following the fury that warmed under his skin to its most natural conclusion. But a more animalistic part of him protested this. It snarled and bayed for more specific blood to quench its thirst.

 

There was no point to it though. Izaya had been absent for days and the tension of the Flea being unaccounted for yet his smell lingering everywhere Shizuo went had left his thread on his temper finer than usual. Without Izaya here to bear the brunt of his justified wrath, at least were Izaya was concerned wrath was always justified, _always_.

 

Feeling distinctly unsatisfied and with the phantom taste of blood on his mouth and almond in his nose Shizuo picked the chair out of the wall. He carefully straightened out the legs the best he could manage, one was still slightly bent and the other had lost its plastic end leaving a pointed bit of metal. His sensei had warned him that the next time it broke they would not order a replacement and since then he had been careful to chose other projectiles (usually something of Izaya’s if he could manage). He settled it down carefully and then looked back at the wall.

 

The four holes from the legs was clear in the plaster and went straight to the brick. Seeing such a clear sign of damage Shizuo’s rage was momentarily mixed with a familiar dragging feeling of regret, burning shame, and a not small amount of self-loathing.

 

He diverted this though by reflecting that this, like most things, was Izaya’s fault.

 

If it was just the bastard disappearing for a few days to spend time with yet another unfortunate Omega in need of a Heat Partner Shizuo wouldn’t mind. Sure he’d feel a huge amount of pity for the unfortunate girl or guy and not to mention disgust at the thought of _Izaya_ having sex. But Izaya being securely gone for days on end was a good thing.

 

It would mean Shizuo was rewarded with a few days of something almost like peace. Sure he would still lose his temper, but without Izaya there to antagonize him or set others to he could scrape up a modicum of almost-control and the whole school good breath easy.

 

Izaya thought, had been unhappy with this status quo apparently even an hour of fucking peace for Shizuo was too much in the Flea’s twisted opinion.

 

So the bastard had started to scent mark the school. It was subtle, Shizuo could give him that. Only someone intimately familiar with Izaya’s scent would pick up about it. But it was clearly there and even if it was unconscious the other students reacted to it as well.

 

The Omegas Izaya had slept with and all his other followers seemed almost more relaxed. It was something that would appear to their hind brains. In a way they had been claimed by Izaya in the same very ancient way that had once led to harems for Alphas that were now outlawed. To them it felt like they were being protected.

 

The Betas, for the most part, and anyone else not “claimed” couldn’t help but feel a little more tense prone to more respectful language and careful obedience. A reaction to being in the territory of a higher rank Alpha. Even some of the teachers acted tense and quiet on these days.

 

The Alphas always were split in reaction, those lower ranked would defer to the “higher” Alpha’s claim. Others though reacted with aggressiveness, becoming more obnoxious and competitive. They wanted to prove themselves superior which somehow always led them to focusing on Shizuo, who despite being unpresented was clearly the strongest around.

 

Shinra was, of course, an exception and would wrinkle his nose cracking up about Izaya stinking up the place like some lazy tom cat.

 

Kadota without fell always managed to find something of his scented and his desk and locker clearly wore _back off_ and _mine_ signs. The other Alpha hated these days almost as much as Shizuo. He was forced to tensely deal with Izaya, another Alpha claiming him, and the tension of feeling like he was trespassing for days at a time.

 

Shizuo wasn’t just familiar with Izaya’ scent, he was hyper aware of it in a way even Kadota and Shinra weren’t. Science said that in his unpresented state Shizuo’s sense of smell should be underdeveloped much like his scent should keep the clean milky smell of childhood. Shizuo should be able to recognize his family and maybe a few close friends, but his lack of extra hormones meant he should be able to pass through the world unhindered by those of others.

 

Like everything with his body science was wrong. Shizuo had a bloodhound’s nose and always had. He’d been able to pick up the subtle differences in scents since he was a child and could always tell before anyone else when something was changing in others. According to his parents he’d picked up on Kasuka’s existance weeks before they had even the hint of changes in his mother.

 

That would have already been bad enough, but with Izaya’s scent it was always somehow superimposed over everyone else’s. He could pick up the faintest traces as he passed around the city. With Izaya scent marking the school, it was a constant burning scent feeling up Shizuo’s senses and making him dizzy and hazy with the urge to maim. To his senses it was like Izaya was constantly right in front of him or even touching him and yet he couldn’t release the tense rage this inspired because the bastard _wasn’t fucking there._

 

It was days of constantly being on edge and it felt like some time in the past couple months these days had gotten worse. If anything it felt like Shizuo was becoming more sensitive to Izaya’s smell and even when he did fight someone else his rage would not disappear. It was now just so pointless. Hell, sometimes Izaya purposefully scheduled attacks on the days he was absent to make extra certain that Shizuo would be miserable. Plowing through the disposable gangs and teenagers did nothing to help settle him.

 

It was just constant building and edging him higher and higher until his thought shut down consumed by two words

 

_IzayaKillIzayaKillIzayaKillIzayaKillIzayaKillIzayaKillIzayaKillIzayaKillIzayaKillIzayaKillIzayaKillIzayaKillIzayKillIzaya._

 

Some days, especially during longer periods of absence, it would get so bad Shizuo would stay home. He was so  frustrated and unfulfilled at those times. Empty of anything but the rage that was burning out his insides leaving behind just the monster and it snarling Izaya’s name like a dog braying for a fox. Times like those the monster was so close to the surfaces hidden by translucent skin and he was honestly afraid to kill someone if he lost even the slightest bit of control.

 

Then when Izaya returned from those absences smiling and the lingering scent of satisfaction and Heat on his skin no one dared stay near him. They would all run, because the moment he caught scent of him it didn’t matter what he was doing or who was there. Shizuo would make a straight line for him, roaring and overcome with a pure freed rage. It was almost cathartic to let it go, losing himself for hours and hours to instinct that led him after Izaya and made his blood sing with the sound of ripping and tearing something with his teeth.

 

Izaya had seemed to make sure to keep his absences longer now that he knew the result and had been playing with him lately as Shizuo’s rages had inexplicably gotten hotter and more animalistic. He’d even dared to sneak into Shizuo’s house, into his room and leave his smell there like some invader showing how much his evil could spread even into the most private places. On days like that the Flea never lost his smile and his blade was sharper, freer with its use and he didn’t bother to keep the Alpha side of him contained like he usually did. Madness glowed in those red eyes during those chases.

 

And now Shizuo had confirmation Izaya was starting it again. With some poor, unsuspecting first year girl.

 

It made Shizuo want to scream.

 

. . .

 

Days later and hours of building up Shizuo felt a moment of blissful release when Izaya appeared, waiting at the school gates for him, still dressed in casual clothes and smile as dangerous as his knife. As there chase started something inside him felt satisfied and soothed to see the source of the irritating odor. Pleased at the way Izaya danced around him, like his strength was something to be played with, like he could stand up to Shizuo and be his equal. For a few moments there was something else blending in with Shizuo’s scent a hint of warmth with undertones of fire and vanilla.

 

Not even Izaya, who was focused solely on Shizuo could pick up on the faint smell.

 

It was a small warning. One that everyone around missed.


	2. 1: Summertime, Study Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo has hopes for this summer. He makes a terrible mistake.

Summer came hot that year. A heat wave that had experts debating over televisions and throwing around words like carbon emissions and greenhouse gases and the Kyoto Protocol. Tokyo did not escape the hot blanket that had settled over the country either. Over in Adachi Ward the hottest temperature since records began had been reached. It wasn’t official but hearsay said they reached 42.6॰C.

 

Everyone was miserable and the heat only made Raijin students more eager to get out of school. The second years were especially looking forward to the class trip to Osaka and the beach.

 

Raijin had taken to adding incentives and programs to make the school more competitive. It was an attempt to recover their reputation as they made contact with another school in the area in hopes of combining in the future. The edition of the summertime trip for second years and graduation trip for third years was just a part of that. Shizuo though reflected that he doubted anything would work while his temper and Izaya’s existence were contained in the same building.

 

Shizuo was sure that he was the most eager out of all of them. It wasn’t just the idea of cooling off at the beach from the misery that was Tokyo that had him enthusiastic either. The heat was certainly not helping his temper, but it also left him with less energy along with the shorter strand of control.

 

No, Shizuo enjoyed the idea of finally experiencing a school trip. He had missed the elementary school trip due to being hospitalized with a broken clavicle. He’d missed the middle school trip because he had gotten into a fight with some boys who jumped Tom. He refused to miss this one and had been looking forward to it with a innocent sort of pleasure that he kept carefully under wraps. He refused to let Izaya ruin this for him. The best part was that Shinra had told him the Flea wouldn’t be attending.

 

Shizuo had been suspicious that maybe he was being lulled into a false sense of security, but then the meeting with the attending students had occured when sign ups closed. Izaya had been pointedly absent. To make sure Shizuo had checked the list posted and found no ‘Orihara Izaya’ was included.

 

He had grinned when he saw the absence, silently pleased. No, Izaya meant he could relax in a place far outside of the boy’s manipulations and cool down in peace. It made Shizuo oddly cheerful and he couldn’t be blamed for letting his guard down about the whole issue.

 

. . .

 

Studying with Shinra and Kadota during free period was usually an unproductive affair.

 

Shinra sometimes actively invited Izaya along. Shizuo wasn’t sure if it was the misplaced idea that if they were together enough they’d build up a tolerance for each other and somehow get along that Shinra clung to. Or if it was because he was just being sadistic.

 

Kadota on the other hand was just an innocent victim. He seemed to give off some sort of air that just attracted Izaya to hang around him to bother and poke at. He also somehow had gained a status of being uninvolved in the bastard’s schemes, which Shizuo couldn’t understand. The price though of having Izaya hang all over you, scent you to mess with others, and call you “Dotachin!~” was just too much to bear.

 

Shizuo had onced pictured it by mistake. Izaya coming up behind him and throwing his arms over him and squealing a happy, not mocking, at least only slightly, “Shizu-chan!” into his ear. Then feeling those cheeks nuzzle against the back of his neck obnoxiously scenting him. The smell of copper and almonds settling over to cover Shizuo’s clean milk scent in a claim of friendship.

 

It made him shudder with disgust. He’d quickly taken the image and burned it, before going to punch Izaya in the face for good measure.

 

Kadota though somehow tolerated and even at times seemed to mitigate the Flea. A trait that Shizuo respected. He actually respected Kadota quite a bit. The man was one of the few Alphas he would ever admit to not only liking, but even admiring. Kadota was a clear leader, surrounding himself with his group of misfits, but he never took advantage. Instead he strove to protect and help them help themselves. It was as if he couldn’t stop himself from interfering and taking someone into his care when he saw it was needed.

 

He was the kind of good, moral leaders Alphas were supposed to be in all the fairy tales.

 

Not that Shizuo had liked him at first. Initially he had been just as wary of Kadota as he was of any Alpha, growling and ready for a fight. But the guy had been so calm and grounded, Beta-like in his control, and had shown through his defense of their classmates his morals. One day Shizuo had decided that Kadota was acceptable after seeing him stop some other guys from harassing one of the Omega girls.

 

The next morning when they had made eye contact and Kadota greeted him despite his nerves, something else Shizuo had grudgingly respected even then, he hadn’t glared. Instead he’d nodded, grunted out “Kadota.” and kept walking.

 

This was somehow a signal for Kadota to approach him and slowly they began saying hello and eventually having full conversations that led to their calm acknowledgement and friendship. Shinra had been the one, when he spotted him, who had insisted on dragging him over. As he’d put it Kadota had to be “some sort of miracle worker” to get Shizuo to overcome his “blatant prejudice” against Alphas. Shizuo had hurt the strange boy for that, but hadn’t protested Kadota’s inclusion.

 

From then on they were friends. Finding out Izaya had apparently already staked out and laid a claim to Kadota only made Shizuo pity the boy as well.

 

For once their studying actually involved studying, not Izaya poking Shizuo until he snapped and they both ran off. It was one of those days that Izaya would just skip. It was unrelated to his Rut cycle that Shizuo knew unfortunately by heart due to the regular intervals of increased aggression. Shizuo also knew there were no rumors about Izaya being volunteered as a Heat Partner. Shinra would have mentioned it if nothing else just to bemoan the fact he couldn’t be of similar service to the woman he loved. That only left Izaya’s random intervals of absences.

 

With the amount he missed Shizuo wished the boy would at least have the decency to flunk his classes. But no, when he bothered to do them, he was always top scoring. He’d probably skip the next few weeks of study time and preparation for the summer testing and just show up on test day to fill them out and then disappear.

 

Shizuo growled and his pencil snapped in his hand. Seeing it he sighed and took the one Kadota offered with a quiet thank you. He needed to focus on his work. Not the Flea who wasn’t here bothering him for once.

 

Looking over the practice questions carefully he reexamined his answer sheet and then slid it over for Kadota to check. Apparently one of his friends was a writer and being forced to check over their manuscripts had helped him with his Modern Japanese grades.

 

Shizuo gave a long stretch as Kadota checked over his _kanji_ and actually felt himself smile as he looked out to the blue sky.

 

“I wanna take a nap on the beach.”

 

He could see them both react from their reflections in the window.

 

“Huh,” Shinra mummbled looking up with a dazed smile from the book on human anatomy he’d been combing over.

 

Kadota also looked up pausing with his pencil above the paper from marking things.

 

“Shizuo-san?” he asked and Shizuo reluctantly focused back on them.

 

“I wanna take a nap on the beach.” he repeated and looked over both of them. “What do you want to do in Osaka?”

 

Kadota smiled then, realizing what he was asking and went thoughtful as he considered his response.

 

“Souvenirs for Celty!~” Shinra replied instantly beaming. “She hasn’t ever been to Osaka either and she wanted me to go and have fun with my friends. Instead of staying in with her all summer. Isn’t that sweet and a little silly? Why wouldn’t I went to spend time with my love? But she just gets annoyed and says she wants me to have a normal summer vacation which means the beach and friends and fireworks! I think she’s been watching some new anime lately. That’s where she’s getting these ideas--”

 

And Shinra was off a soft far away look in his eye and a sickly sweet expression of besotement on his face.

 

Kadota and he shared a look far too used to this by now. Even Kadota’s mild interest in the foreign woman had waned after Shinra’s first few times gushing. Shizuo, who’d actually met and pitied Celty, had long grown used to Shinra’s spiels and ignoring them.

 

“It’ll be nice to get out of the heat.” Kadota answered at last looking outside bemused, his sleeves rolled up and jacket off with the teacher out of the room. “I think one of the girls from Class 3 mentioned there will be a festival going on too while we’re there. So that could be fun. Mostly I’m going to enjoy relaxing. The beach, fireworks, maybe some watermelons. Isn’t that the ideal summer?”

 

He seemed to consider it a few moments and the looking a little flustered admitted. “And it’ll be nice to see the girls in their swimsuits. Maybe we can try talking to some of them.”

 

Kadota was considered a “weird” Alpha. He wasn’t particularly uninterested in Omegas, but the entire time Shizuo had known him the other boy had only flirted with female Betas. In fact, other than the one time one of his friends had asked Kadota while Shizuo was there to be her Heat Partner  he couldn’t recall the boy ever showing interests in Omegas.

 

Shizuo though suspected he had one particular Beta girl in mind.

 

Lately he’d seen Kadota talking to a girl from Class C. He couldn’t remember her name, but he knew her because once she’d stopped being scared of him long enough to pass him some bandages while they were both in the Infirmary. Shizuo was pretty sure she was Class C’s student representative. Another point in her favor was the fact that she was not one of Izaya’s fans. Kadota’s scent had started to pick up a subtly lavender quality which Shizuo knew meant she had been making sure to touch the boy back. So his hopes probably weren’t completely hopeless either.

 

Shinra’s ramblings cut off suddenly as the boy’s face grew sly. “Inoue-san and her friends were talking about getting new swimsuits earlier.”

 

Kadota’s cheeks pinked and he looked at Shinra suspiciously. “How do you know?”

 

“I saw them looking at them and wanted the magazine. I’m going to show it to Celty and see if I can convince her to try one on. She should experience summer in all its wonders.” Shinra replied without an ounce of shame. “Before that though I heard she wanted to make sure it was something _sexy."_

 

Shizuo felt a little amused. Shinra had taken on one of his whims to care about his friends lives, most likely triggered by something Celty had said. He seemed to be under the impression that if he was happy in love his friends should as well and as one of their friends he should encourage and assist in it. He’d spent the past while trying to get Kadota to admit to something about the girl.

 

“Kaori-san did not say that.” Kadota said back instead and Shinra pouted.

 

“Well, no, she said she wanted something cute, but when her friend asked if there was someone she wanted to impress she blushed and didn’t deny it.”

 

And after a moment’s pause.

 

“Kaori?”

 

Kadota didn’t flush at this but he did shuffle clearly caught. He straightened though and looked Shinra down. The Beta didn’t react to the instinctual dominance behavior and instead grinned in a pleased cat sort of way, like he’d uncovered something interesting.

 

Shinra was a "weird" Beta as well. He didn't seem to care or even acknowledge gender dynamics. Part of it seemed to be his general disinterest in humanity. The other his claim he didn't care because it wouldn't apply to him and Celty so why should he waste his time understanding?

 

“She asked me to call her by her first name. It’s not that weird. We’ve been friends awhile.”

 

“Mhmm,” Was Shinra’s response.

 

“Besides what does it matter if she has someone she wants to see her in a cute swimsuit? It has nothing to do with me.”

 

Shinra gave Kadota a look that seemed to say he wasn’t fooling anyone. Shizuo kind of agreed with the statement and found a smile on his face. Normally Shinra would be annoying him by now, but he’d felt oddly buoyant. There was only a month left of term and Izaya seemed determined to miss most of it. Soon Shizuo would be gone and for at least a moment he’d have peace.

 

It put him in a good mood and he fell into conversation easily.

 

“Are you sure it doesn’t have anything to do with you?”Shizuo asked joining in.

 

Kadota looked at him as it Shizuo had betrayed something fundamental in their friendship and also like he hadn’t expected Shizuo to be capable of teasing. Shizuo smirked and Kadota sighed looking defeated and reluctantly spoke.

 

“Alright, maybe I’m looking forward to seeing Kaori-san in something cute.”

 

Shinra crowed and began bombarding him with questions and demands. It took awhile to settle him down, but when they did they started talking about what else they’d like to do on the trip again.

 

“The beach is nice, but we should explore the town as well.” Kadota mentioned.

 

“I want to go to a bar.” Shinra said looking oddly determined. Kadota looked reluctantly interested.

 

“You two can pass as older and we have a lot of free time. I wanna go to a bar.”

 

Kadota looked amused at the determination. “Have you ever even drank?”

 

Shinra shook his head but smiled. “Nope. But there’s a first time for everything. We’re on a school trip and Celty wants me to have the full teenage experience. That means a little rebellion!”

 

“No,” Shizuo deadpanned instead.

 

“Shizuo-kun!”

 

“No.”

 

“But-”

 

“No.”

 

“B-”

 

“ _No_.” Shizuo snarled, glaring down at Shinra angry trickling, but not really coming up. The ember of his temper didn’t spark so much as glow softly. “You are not going to mess up this trip Shinra. I’ll punch you.”

 

“Aw. Is Shizu-chan looking forward to the beach?” A sickly sweet voice cooed as the door was thrown open.

 

Instantly the ember turned into an inferno and Shizuo registered seeing Kadota hang his head out of the corner of his eye, but was too focused on _him_ to care. He felt the pencil snap in his hands as he took in Izaya’s lazy posture leaning into the door frame seemingly relaxed.

 

He didn’t look as if the heat was touching him despite insisting on the black uniform. His eyes were sharp and red looking over Shizuo for weak points to stab. He smirked at Shizuo’s expression and came out of his leaning in a smooth liquid movement that sent him walking _towards_ them.

 

“Fuck off Flea.” Shizuo snarled focused on every movement the other boy made and hating him with an extra heat for ruining the moment. He seemed to realize it too because his smirk could wider.

 

“I just think it’s cute that a beast like you is getting excited like it’s some normal high school student. Why did you even sign up Shizu-chan? How are our classmates going to relax knowing you’re there?” Izaya shook his head adopting a faux sympathetic and disappointed expression. “Those poor, unfortunates. Looking forward to the trip only to learn there’s a monster going with them. It must be terrifying. They should have been like me and stayed.”

 

He gave Shizuo an exaggerated look over before continuing. “Though I suppose you would be interested in something so simple given how small your brain is. Childish activities for a childish intellect. Or perhaps a monstrous one?”

 

Shizuo felt his sense fall away at that. He knew Izaya was mocking him trying to get a rise out of him, for perceived excitement of a class trip. Turn it into something embarrassing or make him feel guilty about making the others nervous. For once though Shizuo’s self-loathing was not the victor in his disagreements with himself.

 

“Yeah I am.”

 

Izaya cut off and looked startled at the response for a second, before recovering and looking at Shizuo curiously.

 

“Am what?”

 

“Excited, happy, looking forward to it.” he paused and considered on of the words they’d been studying. “Fucking ecstatic. Who wouldn’t want to be at the beach and have an entire country between them and your stench? I’m gonna be away from you and your stupid schemes. I’m _thrilled_.”

 

Shizuo finished with a slightly triumphant and bloodthirsty smile.

 

“I get to forget all about you I-za-ya-kun.~”

 

There was a sharp intake of breath. That and the rapid darkening look in Izaya’s eyes when combined with the way his smirk turned into a dangerous smile and his scent smelled more sharply of almonds instead of copper told Shizuo everything he knew. He had somehow, unexpectedly, landed a hit and pissed the Flea off. Shizuo’s smile he returned with grew more feral and more smirk-like.

 

The sign-up for the trip had passed though. Izaya couldn’t do anything.

 

“I should pack bandages.” Shinra said from behind them. “Hm, maybe I should take my dad’s whole kit. He won’t notice.”

 

Kadota just sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed developing things with this chapter. I wanted to establish relationships and build up slowly. Plus I needed to get used to writing Kadota and Shinra, since they're so important. More exciting stuff will happen next time as I work my way through the foundation.


	3. 2: Orihara Home Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya's side of things and planning.

Izaya had a complex relationship with secondary gender.

 

Like all aspects of his humans he loved them for it and strove to understand it and through it them better.

 

On the other hand he also resented them and how they were used to fit his complex, wonderful humans into simple boxes. How much more animal like it made them. Like they were beasts instead of humans.

 

Secondary gender controlled humans in a way that he disapproved of. He prefered their minds to biology after all. As much as he enjoyed exploring the complexities of intergender relationships and just how much the stereotypes surrounding them were wrong, he couldn’t help but wonder what the world would be like without them.

 

When he’d been younger he had read a book, _The Scentless World_ , written by an anonymous writer focusing on an alternate version of reality in which gender dynamics were different. The biological sexs were reduced to simply male and female and Heats and Ruts were nonexistent. It completely flipped the world on its head and focused on how humanity was at its core lost and confused. It had been a very controversial book upon its publication and still was with many group protesting that it encouraged unsafe practices and deviancy.

 

His mother had supplied it to him along with many other books that questioned or even called into account gender dynamics.

 

It was his favorite though. It only helped confirm his belief that he loved humans at their most pure, beyond the boundaries of gender and society. It was one of the reason he liked children so much. They were shameless and open, honest in the ways humans weren’t yet. And they were completely unaffected by secondary gender dynamics at such a young age.

 

The closest Izaya could have gotten was being a Beta, but instead he’d presented as an Alpha. At first he had resented it. How could he not? Izaya craved nothing if not control and Alpha’s were infamous for their inability to control themselves. Izaya refused to allow himself to be anything but perfectly in control of any side of himself.

 

He had gone straight to his mother and demanded assistance. Wanted suppressants from his father’s clinic. Kyouko had correctly pointed out that being solely dependent on medication would only make him have less of control. Her suggestion was exposure therapy. He had been a bit blinded by his _annoyance_ over the lack of control he felt or he would have realized this himself.

 

Izaya was reluctantly grateful that Kyouko’s rare moments of maternal caring had reared its head and she had instead dragged him off to a volunteer center.

 

He had been exposed to so many Heats and scents and Ruts that his newly sensitive nose had rebelled. He’d felt like he’d been crawling out of his skin and more than once. Kyouko had Scruffed him by the back of his neck, her steel and silk scent smothering anything else with authority and the demand for obedience that no Omega should have been able to give off. At least according to the “gender experts”. It had helped and soon enough in all things Izaya had taken it upon himself to ensure his own control.

 

Now he could be around anyone without flinching. He had as strong a hold on his instincts as before and exposure to so many Ruts and his experience as a Heat Partners kept him inpractice. Izaya’s control made him an excellent partner for a Heat, fully capable of keeping his head and seeing to the needs of his partner in a way that was almost unheard of. It helped to keep his sense sharp and practice his control as well as venting any frustrations on his part and a rather productive way of bolstering his followers.

 

As he’d grown more comfortable with his own gender he’d even began to experiment with dynamics and scents, analyzing and breaking down reactions. Experiencing this animal side of humanity first hand gave him a greater appreciation and understanding for it even if he still thought on the Scentless world at times.

 

There was only one problem in Izaya’s campaign for self-control and fun.

 

The same one who was always a problem.

 

Heiwajima Shizuo.

 

It was bad enough the beast was unpredictable at the best of times and perceptive at the worst. But something about him set Izaya’s nature haywire and made the Alpha in him stand up at attention. Shizuo made his control falter and his teeth ache to bite. And it pissed him off. He just couldn’t help reacting to the unpresented boy, mocking him and riling him up, and instigating their fights when he was feeling particularly hyped with energy.

 

Usually he could be contented with just setting up a gang or some thugs to bother him, winding Shizuo up and watching him run while Izaya laughed at the boy from a distance.

 

It had started to get harder recently to leave him unattended during Ruts. The aggression always making him more on edge than usual and leading him straight to Shizuo like some sort of dog following a scent. He had been forced to content himself with scent marking the school knowing how badly it would bother Shizuo.

 

Picturing Shizu-chan’s face walking in and smelling him everywhere put a skip in his step even as he went through the annoying process of preparing for his Rut. Finding a partner, arranging for the twins to have a watcher, and ensuring his “business endeavors” would be fine left unattended for a few days.

 

His last Rut though had been harder than usual. Something about his partner smelt off and his instincts had kept going off telling him to scent things. He’d managed to convinced himself that breaking into Shizuo’s room and scenting it was all to build up Shizu-chan into the glorious frothing rage that made something inside him purr with satisfaction to see running after him. The fact that Shizuo’s milky scent had lingered with him distractingly was not something he missed. And neither was the growing desire to see what Shizuo would present as.

 

Shizu-chan was a very late bloomer, even considering the stress of all that rage could be a factor. Seventeen and unpresented was almost unheard of. There had been more than a few rumors about this just being a further sign of the beast’s abnormality that Izaya had some hand in. More and more though Izaya had wanted to know. He had been sniffing and watching for any sign or signal that the monster who chased him would finally stop smelling like a child.

 

Izaya liked to imagine Shizu-chan would present smelling like blood and rage, a smell as dangerous as he really was and something to warn Izaya’s precious humans that a monster walked in their midst beyond the paltry sign of delinquency his bright hair was.

 

Other times he considered what the secondary gender identity would be. An Alpha like Izaya himself? With all that aggression it would make sense. Alphas were more inclined to aggressive behavior even without societal stereotypes being factored in. Shizuo was physically larger with more muscle tone and heightened senses that were common in unpresented Alpha children. Plus it would be a delightful bit of poetic irony considered the beast’s own inexplicable loathing of Alphas that predated their relationship seemingly by years according to Shinra.

 

A Beta, renowned for their calm a stability? That would be funny considering how Shizuo was the exact opposite. The irony of the beast becoming the secondary gender that Izaya had originally desired was a little too much to think about though. Besides Shizuo seemed a little too good at throwing off Alpha commands, never even registering when one of their senseis slipped up in their frustration to keep them in line.

 

The only time he’d ever seen something close to working was when Kine had interrupted their fights. But the man, higher ranked than any of their teachers, a had caught both their attentions. He wasn’t high enough over Izaya, even with years of seniority to Scruff him in the same way Kyouko did, but he had managed to make him curious with his oddly calm manner of commanding rather than edge of violence that most yakuza seemed to favor. Shizuo meanwhile had if anything reacted more aggressively to an Alpha command turning to face Kine with his sign post bristling and it had been the calm reminiscent of a Beta that had stayed his hand.

 

Yes, Shizuo, despite his hatred of them would likely be an Alpha.

 

And Izaya couldn’t get the idea out of his mind.

 

He wanted Shizuo presented wanted to memorize his scent and aggravate him to new heights with the knowledge he possessed form his own experience. He wanted to show Shizuo as the worst, most monstrous aspects of an Alpha, the animalistic blood lust, and watch the monster break from the knowledge.

 

He wanted to claim the first blood and rage that would awaken to the point he couldn’t send gangs after him anymore. When Izaya’s Alpha side was at the forefront any bruise or cut that was not his doing was unacceptable. Shizuo was his monster to abuse and his fight and only injuries he received personally from Izaya or through Izaya’s manipulations were allowed. Anything else infuriated the possessive side of him that sent him to scent Shinra and Dotachin during these periods as well and made him want to keep the twins home and away from anyone else.

 

It was an annoying animalistic urge he wanted to exorcise out of himself.

 

But _Shizu-chan refused to present so Izaya could get it out of his system_.

 

. . .

 

Then though Izaya had the thought during the height of mad glee he felt as Shizuo chased close behind. If Shizu-chan wasn’t presenting like Izaya wanted to, why didn’t he just trigger a presentation then?

 

. . .

 

Shizu-chan daring to say he would forget him only certained his decision. After all, the beast couldn’t very well forget something like that could he?

 

. . .

 

The question of how to go about handling it was solved quite unexpectedly when he returned from the store to find the watery smell of silk and mint lingering in the front entrance before he spotted the heels and dress shoes left there. He paused then straining to hear and certainly enough Mairu’s voice was coming from down the hall, energetic and loud. He could barely make out Kururi chiming in quietly every few sentences. Kyouko’s smooth mezzo-soprano answered in between the pauses Mairu allowed briefly accompanied by Shirou’s low hums and almost inaudible commentary.

 

Looks like they wouldn’t be having ramen tonight after all, he mused slipping off his shoes and making his silent way down to look into the living room where they had gathered. He passed their suitcases on the way there. It seemed his parents would be staying for a while this time, not simply leaving them with occasional phone calls.

 

The sight he found was one foreign to Izaya’s own childhood.

 

Rather than go to her study to keep working or to her bed to sleep Kyouko was settled on the couch. Her black hair was still up in a braid, but her face was washed of makeup and her clothes was lounge attire. She had one twin on each side and red-brown eyes was watching them with the same sharp attentiveness Izaya could only remember seeing her give to case files. The iron in her scent was subdued and the cool silk that she gave out reassuringly was as warm as the Omega woman could manage. The twins seemed to drink it up though, snuggling in close despite the slight tension that was visible in the awkward way she settled her hands on their backs. Clearly unfamiliar with the gesture.

 

Shirou meanwhile was slightly more familiar moving around the kitchen visible passed the bar that separated the two rooms. Izaya could smell chicken cooking and see the floppy brown hair bent over the oven even as his head was angled back to listen to the conversation that was thrown his direction. The distantly familiar mint scent was almost overwhelmed by the food that made Izaya’s stomach clench in a slightly nauseous reminder of when he’d last eaten. A bent over back cooking in the kitchen quietly wasn’t new, but the sight of him carefully placing omurice on different plates and grabbing a ketchup bottle at Mairu’s request to make “funny faces” was. The quiet smile he sent the girl’s way and sight of brown eyes had Izaya creeping passed the entrance leaving behind the sounds of conversation.

 

He stopped in his room, setting the no useless ramen on his desk and thinking to himself he could bring it to lunch tomorrow.

 

Izaya had only just finished changing out of his school uniform when the knock on his door sounded. He didn’t have time to answer it before it opened and Kyouko was standing there letting in the distant laughter of the girls. Izaya straightened smoothly pivoting on his heels to face her rather than let her see his back. Her gaze swept over the room coolly taking in the multiple cell phones on the desk,  the map pinned to the wall with pins of gang activity colored but unlabelled, and the switchblade resting unrepentantly on his bed ready to be slipped into his pocket. Finally she rested on him noting his casual clothes and the jacket.

 

“We’re having dinner.” It was a statement, but carried the authority of an order.

 

Izaya returned it with a smile that was as sharp as his blade. “I saw. I’m going out to meet with some friends.”

 

“Which ones?” Kyouko asked without flinching, gaze as steady as ever.

 

“Hm, you wouldn’t know them.” And she wouldn’t. He doubted she’d even recognize Shinra’s name at this point.

 

She raised an eyebrow, questioning and he answered with silence.

 

After a few moments she spoke again.

 

“Your school called about a trip. You told them you couldn’t get a sitter. We are back so I informed the school of the change of circumstances.” There wasn’t a question or expectation of response.

 

Izaya gave a thoughtful hum and his smile turned mocking. “But how long until an urgent case drags you away Kyouko-chan?”

 

Yet again there was no reaction beyond a cool gaze.

 

Izaya didn’t expect much else and turned to grab his things mentally calculating if he could meet with Kine tonight and expand his time in the area.

 

“We are back for good.”

 

The only sign of his surprise was a brief moment of stillness he quickly covered, by straightening and heading to pick up his cell phones and check them for messages.

 

“For good? That’s rather vague.” he told her keeping his voice thoughtful.

 

“Shirou’s clinic is opening full-time in Ikebukuro and I’ve been promoted to partner. I requested an in-office position.”

 

Izaya’s hands clenched and when he turned his smile was wide.

 

“Well I suppose that means my babysitting problems are solved!” he told her cheerfully. “I’ll just have a lovely time on the beach then _won’t I_?”

 

Kyouko’s face was impassive as she waited in vain for a response.

 

“Is that all you have to say?”

 

“Is there anything to say Kyouko-chan?” he asked leaning back against his desk. He adopted a thoughtful expression, finger resting on his chin and then made a smal “ah”. “Oh, of course, my apologies.”

 

He fluttered his lashes looking up at her with a sweet apologetic tone. “I completely forgot.”

 

“Congratulations on your promotion.”

 

He received a soft sigh in response and brushed passed her on his way out. It seemed Kyouko wanted to make _reparations_. An amusing, but rather pointless prospect.

 

“Izaya,” she called voice cutting through to him as he went to leave. He looked over his shoulder to find her making an interesting expression of perplexment and concentration. As if she was struggling to find the words she needed to say.

 

“Do you hate us?”

 

Izaya went quiet, but then gave her a slow creeping smile.

 

“Kyouko-chan, I love you and Shirou. After all your both my precious humans. But sadly I can only love you as humans. Favoritism just isn’t fair after all.”

 

Then a thought occurred to him and it made something in his chest unwind as he was distracted by a beautiful, perfect solution.

 

“There is something I need though with finals approaching…”

 

When Kyouko looked up at him eyes shuttered and waiting he knew she’d give him whatever he wanted. He ignored the part of him that wanted to bare its teeth at the sight and continued.

 

“I really should be in class, but the timing is just bad.”

  
_Shizu-chan is in for a surprise._ He thought delighted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late Merry Christmas and an Early Happy New Year! I really have a thing for world building and the Orihara family dynamics. We finally get Izaya's point of view as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear god am I back. This year has been Hell and I'm in the middle of applying to Grad school. Thankfully next semester and winter break will be actually contain free time.


End file.
